Berry Tempting
by Kanmeros
Summary: Berry Punch encounters a friend from long ago visiting Ponyville.  Afterwards, they celebrate and spend the night togheter.  Things get interesting during the night, and the next day brings not only hangovers but also thoughts about concequences.


BERRY TEMPTING

By

RedDragonKan

Berry Punch was drunk. Again. This didn't surprise anypony who knew about her obsession with liquor, what they didn't know however, was that this time she had company. A stallion she met over ten years before she moved to Ponyville and decided to start anew after she divorced her last husband. The pony in question was an earth pony she knew by the name of Red Venture. He was a red coated, yellow eyed pony with a silvery mane and tail and a black horseshoe for a cutie mark. She was surprised to find him around Ponyville a couple of days ago, stating that he was visiting a pony about some business regarding the use of wood in houses rather than bricks. Red Venture was surprised that she was now a mother of a pretty little filly; more so that he found out she was raising her all by herself. Red was invited to her home last night, when he couldn't afford to pay for another night at the sole inn Ponyville recently built for traveling ponies. Since then, they've been sharing stories about making their dreams come true once they graduated from school, how they would raise a family of their own and then take over the world with their knowledge. Of course, this was harder than they ever thought it would be, but still, life was good. They found each other again, and again, were sharing their love for hard alcohol and shared stories. Berry Punch raised her glass, its liquids dripping all around ass he did so, and then spoke.

"To us! Now that we are *hiccup!* together Ponyville will be our oysterrrrr...!"

"Yeah, what you said!" He replied sound equally dazed. They both met their glasses with a loud *clank!* and then drank all the way till it was gone down their throats. Berry Punch looked at her empty glass with a frown, and then tried to reach the semi empty bottle on the table. She fumbled and found herself falling straight on top of Red Venture, who cached her as they both landed on the couch. Berry Punch and the red pony looked at each other's eyes for a moment, and then they started laughing.

"You...you arrree so drrrrunk!" He said.

"Thanksss for the update, captain obviousss...now, leggo my rump! Your hoovesss arrrr cold..."

"I'm not touching your rump, silly! I'm not that kinda guy..."

"Maybe you should be!"

With that she worked her way up from him, sitting on her spot once more as she tried to get the elusive bottle again. This time however, she was able to get it with her shaky hooves, and began pouring it on her glass, filling it to the brim and letting it drip all over the table as she did so. Red Venture made a face.

"Hey...you gonna empty the bottle! Gimme some of that stuff."

Berry Punch giggled as she brought the bottle to fill his glass as well. She filled it up as well, and dripped all over the floor below at the same time. Red Venture raised his glass in a toast and then drank half of it with ease. Licking his lips, he looked over at Berry Punch who was making an overly goofy face while she kept herself from falling backwards on the couch. She then sniffled and began drinking her glass, going all the way till it was gone. She finished with a loud belch.

"There...think you can do that?"

"Do...what?"

"Drinking all of it without even blinking. I darrre you to do that."

"Hmph, I think I sssshall..."

He raised his glass and began drinking what was left in it. Before he finished though, he started coughing wildly as some of it went through his nose. He spat all over the table as Berry Punch quickly moved over and started patting him on his back. After he regained his composure, she looked at him and grinned.

"See...you couldn't do it. You owe me 5 bits now."

"Hm...I left my purse back home. How 'bout a rain check?"

"How's about a kiss instead?"

"Whu?"

Before he said anything else, Berry Punch reached over and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. When she finished, Red Venture became redder than what he was already, blinking at a giggling Berry Punch who was acting like a high school girl.

"What was THAT forrr?"

"Oh, something I wanted to give ya all those years ago...but didn't get the chance!"

"Really? When's was that?"

"Hm..." she said while resting a hoof on her chin and looking upwards. "I think back when we were talkin' 'bout making out on the top of a house."

"Huh...well...you know that was a joke, right?"

"Yeah," she said with a sheepish grin "but for a moment there I actually thought we were gonna do it."

Red Venture looked at his glass for in a solemn manner. Berry Punch frowned and scooted close to him.

"Wha's wrong, Reddie?"

"I dunno, Berry. Maybe I shouldn't come after all."

"Wha? Why do ya say that for? If you didn't, then we wouldn't have met again! Why, I am having such a blast just sharing my best bottle with you right now, doncha feel the same way, Red?"

"Yeah I do but..." he said trying to find words that weren't exactly coming out from his stupor "When we talked to each other all those years ago, I...kinda started liking you more than just a friend."

Berry Punch's eyes widened at this. "Really? Why didn't you say anything? Maybe we could've worked somethin' instead of me ever having to deal with that no good bucker."

"Well, you see Berry. At that time we were younger, and I didn't wanted to feel like I was gonna take advantage of your feelings. So I kept it to myself."

With that Berry reached over and touched him on his cheek.

"Oh, Red. Why would you EVER think that? We were best of friends even then! You shoulda go for it, I would've been very happy to have a stallion like you around..."

"Well, yeah but...there's the fact that your precious filly wouldn't have been born, so there's that, huh?"

Berry Punch's lips became a thin line and embraced him in a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder as he put an arm over her body, keeping her close.

"Red?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's do it."

"Do what?"

"You know. Let's "do" it."

Red Venture looked at her and noticed that her eyes had a very serious expression on them. He frowned.

"Are you sure you want us to? I don't wanna take advantage of the fact we are so damn drunk."

"Oh shut up Red. I may be drunk, but I still got feelings for ya. In fact, I too felt something a bit extra when we were friends back then..."

They looked at each other for the longest of times before locking their lips once more; this time with an affectionate kiss only true lovers could share. She held him on her arms as he embraced her, their bodies settling on the couch. Berry Punch then broke the kiss and looked aside.

"What's the matter, Berry?"

"Not here. I don't wanna wake up the kid and find us out."

"Well...where then?"

"As if you had to ask." she said with a smirk. She got up wobbling a bit and grabbed Red with her hoof to follow her. He followed her upstairs as she put a hoof over her mouth for him to be quiet. He nodded and continued ascending the stairs as quiet as he could. They reached the second level of the house and passed over the filly's room, all the way down the hallway until reaching the door to Berry's bedroom. Once inside, Red closed the door behind him gently as Berry Punch jumped on her bed, giggling and turned on her back to face him. Red grinned and walked slowly to the bed. He joined her and both ponies embraced each other while they kissed, enjoying each other's company as the night went by…

Red Ventured blinked and opened his eyes at the new day as the rays of sunlight shone on his face. He turned his head and found that Berry Punch wasn't beside him on the bed. Then he caught the sound of a shower nearby, and realized Berry Punch woke up earlier to freshen herself up. He thought that wasn't a bad idea so he would ask her if he could use the bathroom to take a cold shower himself. The smell of sex was still strong on him after the escapade he had with one of the most wonderful mares he ever slept with. He rested his head behind his hooves as he thought back of what them both did last night. He then started feeling his head throb as the symptoms of a hangover started making their presence. He held his head with his hooves as he sat up on the bed.

"Oh pony, what a damn headache. How come I don't get these later on the day?"

"Well, maybe because they aren't supposed to happen that way."

Red looked at Berry Punch as she stepped outside the bathroom, looking clean and ready to face the day. Unlike him though, she didn't seem to be affected by a hangover. She answered the silent question that was sketched on his face.

"I've been drinking for a long time now, Red." She said with a knowing smile "Silly things like hangovers don't affect me anymore." 

"Lucky you." he said sarcastically. He then heard knocking sounds at the door.

"Mommy...? Are you awake yet?"

"Be right there, dear." Berry Punch then turned her face at Red, who was waving his hooves not to open the door. She rolled her eyes and trotted towards the door. Red enveloped himself in blankets as she opened the door to reveal her filly, Berry Blast, with small saddlebags ready to be taken to school. Both mother and filly shared a morning nuzzle. Berry Blast then peered past her mother at the bed.

"Why are your blankets all bundled up, mom?"

"Oh, they are just like that because I forgot to make my bed, sweetheart. Don't you worry about it. Now go downstairs and into the kitchen, I will be there shortly to make you breakfast."

"Okay."

Berry Punch closed the door and walked up to bed. She poked Red on his ribs, forcing him to reveal himself from his little cocoon. His head came out of the blankets and stared at her.

"She gone?"

"Yes, you scaredy cat. I sent her downstairs to make her something to eat and will do so right now. In the meantime feel free to use the shower. You sure need it."

"Yeah, no kidding" he said coyly "You gave me a run for my money last night."

She leaned on the bed and inched close to him.

"Yeah well you gave ME a workout I am not forgetting anytime soon. Who knew you were such a stud in bed."

He chuckled as he blushed. Berry Punch giggled and gave him a small peck on his cheek. She then got up from bed and walked towards the door. When she opened it, she paused briefly and looked at Red.

"I'll make you something to help with your hangover. Take your shower and then come downstairs, it will be waiting for you. I'll be back in a few minutes after leaving Berry Blast at school."

With that she exited and closed the door behind her. Red Venture rolled out of bed and walked directly inside the bathroom, itching to take the sweat permeated on his body off with a good old fashioned shower.

Berry Punch and Red Venture were facing each other on the couch. After she came back from leaving her filly at school, Red had been thinking about what they did last night, and now had questions he needed to ask her. Such questions never occurred to him while he was taking shower, but once he was cured of his hangover, they rose up in his mind, making him feeling a bit of a panic as to what the consequences might occur after their little adventure.

"So you are worried that I may get pregnant?"

"No, that is not exactly what is worrying me. What worries me is what would happen if that is the case? Do you think your daughter might accept me when I accept responsibility for a new foal?"

Berry Punch sighed and lowered her head at the question. It has been long since Berry Blast last saw her father. It was not helping that the bastard never even bothered to show up at all after they got divorced. Last she heard he found another mare that was several years younger than her. A decade as a matter of fact, nearly coming out of her fillyhood. Berry narrowed her eyes at the thought.

"Berry? Are you alright?"

"Uhm? Yes, I was just thinking. Look Red, even if I do get pregnant, you don't have to take any responsibility at all. If I can take care of Berry Blast, I can take care of another foal just the same. I will not blame you for anything."

"I can't just leave you like that!" He said, sounding a bit shocked "What kind of stallion would I be just to do that? Besides..."

"Besides?"

"Besides...I really want to see my son or daughter. I don't think I would be a good parent just to leave a foal like that."

Berry Punch pondered at this. Red sounded sincere and serious about what he just said. However Berry Punch didn't know if this would be the right thing to do. It might be easy to explain to Berry Blast about him being around, but who knows if she would take him as a new addition to the family. She wasn't exactly a filly anymore and could as easily reject him at the same time. She looked at Red Venture straight at his eyes.

"Red. This is what we'll do. For now, you just leave Ponyville and leave everything to me in the meantime. If I indeed end up pregnant, I will let you know and you come back here. If you are still serious about being a father that is."

"Berry, I swear on my mother's name I am very serious." He then picked her hoof with both his hooves and rubbed it tenderly. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright. For now just go, Berry Blast will come home soon. I will send you a letter in 3 months if anything happens."

"Very well. Do let me know if it happens."

They both kissed one final time. Red Venture then took his leave and walked out the door. Berry Punch sat on the couch, deep in thought and hoping for the best if anything happened after all.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

Berry Punch was busy trying to help her daughter with an assignment from school. The topic was a mother and daughter project that was done in a few days, and Berry Punch didn't had the time to help her until yesterday, when her schedule wasn't as hectic as it was. The only good news that had happened was that she did not got pregnant after all, being that when he mated Red Venture that night, she was not in season. Although that seemed like an excuse to see the bright side of things, she felt a small ping of guilt inside. For one, she realized that having another foal might help Berry Blast not to feel lonely and could have somepony to play with from time to time. For another...she missed him. At first when he left, she didn't think much about it, just a night sharing something that resembled a one night stand with anypony she ever did it with. But as days passed, she began remembering Red and she started missing him dearly. She sent the news to him two months ago, but she got no response since then. She started thinking maybe he didn't cared after all. Then again, would that be a surprise to somepony like her that got tossed away like a used rag doll by that sorry excuse of a stallion she got involved with before? Berry Punch shook her head.

"No. He wouldn't do the same thing."

"Huh?"

Berry Blast looked at her mother after she heard this. Berry Punch smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing dear, let's try and finish this so we can go to sleep."

Just then they both heard a knock on the door. Berry Punch asked her daughter to get inside the kitchen while she checked who that was at this hour. The mare then trotted towards the door, peeking at the cat's eye to see who it was. She then backed away from it as her eyes widened, and opened the door to reveal Red Venture, standing just outside her door and smiling at her.

"Miss me?"

"Red? Why'd you came back? I wrote to you, but got no response at all!"

"Aw, well...there's a reason for that." He said as she welcomed him inside. He trotted towards the couch, carefully not to step on the series of papers and other school supplies that were on the floor and plopped on said couch. Berry Punch closed the door and locked it, then walked towards the couch and settled on the opposite side, waiting for an explanation. Red then sighed and begin speaking.

"I given it some thought, Berry. Even if you did not got pregnant, I decided to come back and become the stallion your former husband never came to be."

"What?"

"I am serious, Berry." Red Venture said, making a serious face. "I want to be part of your family. And if you let me, I want to add another member to this family when the time is right."

Berry Punch raised her hooves to her mouth as her eyes trembled. Red nodded and smiled at her. Berry Punch threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. Red in turn embraced her and they both shared in what was going to be a new era for them.

"Is that a yes?"

"Oh Red," she said while holding him tight "Yes...yes I want you with me and my daughter."

"Mommy, who is that?"

They broke the hug and looked at Berry Blast, who had a look of confusion and curiosity at the same time. Berry Punch cleared her throat and smiled.

"Berry Blast...this is a very good friend of mine. Somepony who will now be your daddy."

"Hello Berry Blast." Red said. Berry Blast only blinked at him and then turned to her mother.

"But what about my real daddy? Wouldn't he get angry if he comes back?"

"No dear..." Berry Punch assured her "He won't because he doesn't care about us anymore. Red here will fill that void we had all this time. Will you accept him in our family?"

Both Red and Berry Punch looked at Berry Blast with anticipation. At first, the filly narrowed her eyes and looked down, thinking about it. After a few moments, Berry Blast looked up at them both and smiled.

"Okay. I guess I can do that."

Berry Blast then galloped and jumped to the couch where her mother and her new father both embraced her gently in their hooves. A few years later, Berry Punch and Red Venture both got a new addition to the family. Berry Blast now had a little colt brother to play with, and the family lived to their earnest ever since.

THE END


End file.
